


broken in the heart and bent at the seam

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Movie Night, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Back at Ray's place, David and Patrick have a quick chat post-Asbestos Fest.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	broken in the heart and bent at the seam

**Author's Note:**

> i hc david and moira's performance is when patrick had his _oh shit, i'm in love with you_ revelation, so here's a little coda <3

"Patrick?" David asks wearily, shifting his body so his spine isn't directly aligned with one of the uncomfortable golden metal posts making up the headrest in his boyfriend's room.

_Hmm,_ Patrick hums, keeping his gaze directed towards his book. He aimlessly flips a page, flicking his eyes up to David's face for a split moment.

He doesn't speak for a moment, waiting for Patrick to finish the chapter he's on before continuing. David knows how important reading is to him and he doesn't want to ruin his moment in _Cottage on the Hillside_ with how little time his life already allows for reading between the Apothecary, living with Ray, and going on dates with him. Once Patrick folds the inside cover to mark his page, David reaches over to grip his bicep. He rubs the white t-shirt clad skin up and down in slow, soft strokes less to comfort Patrick and more to ground himself. "Are you embarrassed by me?" He asks quickly, removing himself from Patrick, scooting over in the process so they're not touching anymore.

"Why would I be embarrassed of you?" Patrick's expression is broken, yet muted.

David shrugs, bringing his hands up to his face in lieu of covering his shame. "Nobody's stayed around this long before. I've always been single when performing _the number_ and if I wasn't single, I forbid them from watching. Granted, it's the middle of summer and usually it's performed on Christmas Eve, but still, I haven't ever… put myself out there like this in front of a significant other until, like, a half an hour ago."

"Can I touch you?" Patrick inquires tentatively as to respect David's boundaries, something that's important to both of them in their relationship. Swallowing hard, David nods enthusiastically. In response, Patrick sets his head on David's shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist to pull their bodies flush against one another. "You put yourself out there today and I'm proud if you for doing so, but I completely understand where the apprehension is coming from. You are a _very_ generous person, though, and tonight solidified that even further."

Sighing, David leans his head on top of his boyfriend's, skulls connected. He places his free hand on Patrick's heartbeat, feeling the steady rhythm created by his chest. It's comforting, so he lets his fingers stay in place, not bothering to readjust his position or remove them entirely. "I know you mean that, but I don't _know_ , you know?"

Patrick nods, pulling one of David's silver rings off and sliding it back on in a repetitive manner. "Trust has never come easy to you and I'm aware of that, so I'll wait as long as you need to fully expose yourself to me regardless of how long it takes." _I love you_ his mind adds after shutting his mouth although he don't dare open it to verbalise his newfound discovery: his love for David Rose.

David leans over and connects their lips in a caste kiss. "Thank you, Patrick."

"Of course, David," He responds, rubbing his thumb across David's first finger in a soothing motion after setting the ring back around his sin for a final time. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles, disconnecting himself from Patrick. "I'm gonna get us some snacks then we can watch your little sportsball movie."

Giggling, Patrick throws his head back in the process. It smacks the bed frame, but he couldn't care less "It's called _Miracle on Ice_ and they don’t even use a ball, it's hockey!"

"Close enough for me!" David exclaims across the hall, Patrick rolling his eyes out of adoration for the insanely lovable man he's fallen head over heels for.


End file.
